


Taking You Down

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Bottom Jack, Dark Rhys, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Jack wakes up all alone in an abandoned hangar, his wrists tied up to a metal hook on his head. Rhys, Atlas CEO, wants to give him a lesson.“Hi, Jack.”





	Taking You Down

**Author's Note:**

> A filthy Dark!Rhys/Handsome Jack smut. Read the tags.

When Jack opened his eyes, he didn't recognize the place where he was in; it seemed like some sort of old hangar, the only light coming from a lamp not so far from him. He tried to move, but somebody had tied his wrists together with a rough rope, which it was tied to a metal hook on his head. He groaned as the ropes cut his skin when he pulled against them; whoever had made the nots, he had been careful.  
   
“Hi, Jack.”  
   
Somebody spoke aloud, his voice echoing in the hangar, but Jack couldn't see who he was; he squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the dark figure approaching him. He was right about to ask him what the hell he wanted from him, when the metal hook on his head moved up.  
   
“Hey!” Jack yelped as he had to stand on tiptoes if he didn't want to cut his skin with the ropes even more, “what's wrong with you, uh? What the-” He didn't finish his sentence as the stranger had come under the light: he could have recognized that man everywhere. “You!?”  
   
It was Rhys, Atlas CEO, who was standing in front of him, dressed in all black, silver mechanical arm shining under the lamplight; he got closer to him and put his free real hand under Jack's chin. He smirked at him, Echo-eye flashing blue. “Hello, Jack. Surprised to see me?”  
   
Jack tried to kick him but he felt a sharp pain through all his body, muscles trembling. It was like he was being stabbed in the back over and over, thousands of needles in his body.  
   
“I won't do that if I were you, Jackie,” Rhys sighed, tapping on a remote he had just taken out of his pocket. “Some of my boys had implanted a little device into your handsome spine as a precaution. We thought it'd be fun using some of your little tricks against you.”  
   
Jack caught his breath, trying to stay in balance. He shook his head, “jeez, you're such an idiot, Rhysie, you don't know what you're getting into,” he laughed feeling a little hysterical. “What's this, a new way to make your stupid company the best one in all the galaxy? Kidnapping me, torturing me and so on?”  
   
Atlas wasn't as big as Hyperion, nor it was as powerful. Jack knew that Rhys was desperate, but he had never imagined that he would have taken him as a hostage. That was nuts! Hyperion was the one making people disappear, Rhys wasn't the type. They met during boring charity events across the galaxy and Rhys, along with the Maliwan CEO, was always the first one to make an annoying moving speech. Was that very same person capable of something so sadistic? Jack was starting to believe he had underestimated him.  
   
Rhys pushed some buttons on his remote, moving the hook down so that Jack could rest his arms, feet on the floor once again. The younger CEO chuckled, “you've been such a pain in the ass, Jack, you made me do all this. You cut me off from my business, stealing one deal after another from me. Well, it won't happen again, Handsome.”  
   
Jack spitted on him, staining his fine black jacket, “so, this is your secret evil plan?” He asked, twisting his wrists, “you're gonna keep me here, make me beg for my release? 'cause, spoiler alert, it's not gonna happen, kiddo. Handsome Jack doesn’t do that.”  
   
Rhys hummed, looking skeptical, “you're challenging me? I know you, Jack, I worshipped you so much when I was just an innocent employee working for Atlas,” he said, caressing Jack's neck, “I used to look up on you, you know? Everybody knew the story about big bad Handsome Jack, the invincible Hyperion CEO... I did my homework,” Rhys stared right into Jack's mismatched eyes and murmured, “what makes you think I didn't succeed in becoming just like you? I can rip you apart.” He leaned in, kissing lightly Jack on his thin lips.  
   
Jack didn't expect it and squirmed away, “what the-”  
   
“What now, Jack? Isn't this what you want? We both know about your kinky hobbies. The galaxy talks about you, we know what a _whore_ you are under all this CEO bullshit,” Rhys murmured, “you're not the one in control this time.” He kissed his left cheek, bit his left ear, then he nuzzled the borders of his mask...  
   
No, not the mask, nobody could touch him like that and wish to live the day to tell; Jack struggled, gritted his teeth. “Don't you dare, you little – ah!” Rhys' mechanical hand went straight to his crotch, palming Jack's growing erection on the fabric; he moved his fingers, pushing and teasing.  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“Fuck you,” Jack hissed, bucking his hips forward automatically.  
   
“Does it bother you? The mask?” Rhys chuckled, keeping on teasing; his flesh hand caressed the metal clips. “No more hidings,” he murmured, taking off Jack's mask and tossing it on the floor.  
   
Jack's face was burning hot in anger and frustration; he tried to hide behind his arms but Rhys didn't let him, grabbing his chin with his free hand, while the mechanical one was now unzipping his trousers. The young CEO was looking at his old idol mesmerized by his real look. He could watch Jack’s face for the first time, studying his mysterious V scar. “I don't blame you, I'd wear a mask too if I had that thing on my face,” he commented, sliding a hand under Jack’s now too much tight boxer briefs.  
   
“I'm gonna make you regret all this, asshole,” Jack growled as Rhys started to stroke his cock gently – that was so frustrating! “You're gonna be so sorry for this, I'm gonna tear your p-precious Atlas on the ground – _ngh_ ,” he didn't manage to keep on talking as Rhys rolled his eyes and clenched his fist tight around his cock base, making him whine.  
   
“Do you ever shut up?” Rhys asked amused, shaking his head off. He left him hanging from the hook, mouth half-open, craving for anything, his handsome body broken and yet so erotic. It was so good being bad, being the one in control for once in a while: maybe that was why Jack liked it so much. “You're a sight,” he commented as he unbuttoned his own pants so that he could finally touch himself. He smirked at the other man as satisfied as ever. Jack didn't want to feel aroused, he shouldn't have been so aroused, but his stupid body didn't hear any reasons: if only he could touch himself that torture would have been over at least. He was breathing hard, his arms were numb and his shoulders were hurting, but Rhys didn't care at all. The young Atlas CEO was standing right in front of him, taking care of himself with his real hand, stroking his cock to full hardness, wrist moving rhythmically. His eyes were fixed on Jack: he winked at him and licked his lips. Jeez, he _hated_ that kid.  
   
When Rhys stopped touching himself, he walked towards Jack, standing behind him. Jack's cock twitched with interest. The hook moved down, making him take a breath of relief as he could stretch his shoulders; Rhys cut off the ropes from the hook but he didn't free Jack's wrists, still bound together. He made him look at a knife closely, “do anything stupid, I'm going to cut off your cock. And I always have my remote.”  
   
Jack wanted to make some snarky remark but Rhys pushed him on the floor, making him fall on his knees; Rhys kneeled right behind him. “Down,” he ordered, putting his mechanical hand on the small of his back. Jack rested his weight on his arms, feeling so exposed. “Wasn't so hard, was it?”  
   
“Then they say I'm the one in love with the sound of my own voice,” Jack said ironically, regretting it as soon as Rhys spanked him hard; he hit him again and again, fabric rutting against the skin, sweet painful friction making Jack moan.  
   
“I liked that,” Rhys murmured, shoving down Jack's trousers so that he could finally tease him properly. He took down the knife, aroused by what was going to happen soon. “Let's see how loud you can be, alright Mr. CEO? Don't hold back!” as soon as he ended his sentence, he took Jack's cheeks into his hands and spread them apart, and he licked a wet stripe over his hole.  
   
“FUCK!” Jack didn't expect that and _shit_ , it had been so long since somebody had taken care of him like that, rough and dirty. Rhys hummed, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper, making him wet and ready; Jack shivered, moaning helplessly as some spit dripped down his tights and he pushed against Rhys' face to have more.  
   
But the bastard stopped.  
   
“Oh, you son of a-!” Jack clenched his hands, ropes digging into his flesh and burning. He bit his tongue, trying to get some dignity back but how was he supposed to think straight in that condition? His cock was harder than ever and he craved for attention. He tried to look behind to see what Rhys had in mind, but Rhys hit him hard on his cheek with his metal arm. “Don't move,” he ordered and Jack was sure he heard something like a cap opening. Suddenly, something cool dripped down his hole, making him squirm.  
   
Rhys chuckled. “What, don't tell me you thought I was going to fuck you dry? I thought about every single detail.” He put one finger inside Jack's wet hole trusting in and out in a steady rhythm. “I try to be a benevolent god, just like the one you think you are. I'm a good observer, you know,” he gave him a hard slap as to punctuate what he had just said, keeping on that sweet little torture. “Let's get over it.”  
   
Jack groaned as he felt two fingers probing his hole now, pushing and scissoring, lube squelching and dripping; the young CEO picked up the rhythm, making him ready to be fucked properly. “Uhn-!” Jack was a mess, muscles clenching and trembling as Rhys pulled out his fingers once for all. “We're getting there, _kiddo_ ,” Rhys said, mocking him.  
   
“I'm gonna-,” Jack panted, “I'm gonna make you regret all this, you fucking piece of shit.”  
   
Rhys chuckled, lubing himself up, “oh, god, you're so funny, right now. You still believe you're the one in charge here. Wrong, Jack. It’s over, I got you.”  
   
Jack tensed as there was the hot head of a lubed cock against his hole: Rhys pushed, sinking deeper into his body, the stretch nearly unbearable despite the preparation. He tried to relax so that he could make it easier, biting his lower lip and tasting blood.  
   
“That's more like it,” Rhys moaned, “can you feel it? That's what you deserve, finally on your knees,” he punctuated the sentence with a hard pound at the end, his hips finally touching Jack's hot skin; Rhys groaned and curved on Jack’s back, biting and licking his neck, moving his hips rhythmically and slowly.  
   
Jack knew the kid was doing it just for his pleasure and not for him. Rhys wasn't gentle, wasn't kind: that was a fucking façade for the masses. “Fuck!” Jack swore as Rhys picked up the pace, hands gripping his hips and hurting. He would have left some bruises for sure. “Yes, _fuck_ ,” Rhys mocked him, lost into that perfect tight heat, “you're so fucking good, Jack, it's like you were made for this,” he grunted, panting and losing himself into liquid pleasure.  
   
In his mind Jack was cursing Rhys and his corporation; he gritted his teeth, trying to not to moan as Rhys hit him just right once, twice and – “I didn’t forget ‘bout you,” he murmured, taking him in one hand – Jack growled as he came all over himself and he hated himself for enjoying that moment too much, mind going blank.  
   
Rhys moaned and grabbed him by the hips, continuing to thrust into Jack’s exhausted body, getting closer and closer. The way Jack was feeling around him was so good – _hot, tight, perfect_ – and maybe that was why he reached his orgasm soon after, abandoning himself to pure pleasure, coming deep inside the Hyperion CEO’s body.  
   
Jack’s muscles hurt, his arms, his legs, even his head; he panted, trying to catch his breath. He shivered as suddenly he felt empty and sticky, and he swore that there was something dribbling down his tights. Rhys was still over him, breathing hard, “filthy,” he said, spent and tired. He gave him a gentle pat on his tight and whispered to his ear, “Atlas owns you now, _kiddo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
